I Need You
by Wisegirl13
Summary: When Ally's dad dies, who's there to comfort her?


_**This is my first Austin & Ally story or one-shot. I love these two together and if I could, I'd probably make them be boyfriend and girlfriend by now. **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Austin & Ally**__**© which belongs to Disney. If I did own whatever I write, Percy Jackson wouldn't be in camp Jupiter (and never met Calypso), Harry Potter wouldn't have fallen in love with Ginny, Jane would've fallen for Peter Pan, Gwen wouldn't have died in Spiderman, Kurt and Rachel would both be in NYADA and Austin & Ally would have been together already. **_

Agony. What Ally felt when the doctors told her about her dad. He recently was discovered with a deadly type of cancer that has gotten worse as years gone by. Her dad never told her until it was too late. He had started getting pains in his chest and one time almost fainted. Ally insisted him to visit the doctors. That's when Lester told her about his cancer and that there was nothing else to do.

After finding out, Ally teared up and called in her friends while her dad went to the doctors. Of course they were astonished but not as sad as Austin. His late-grandfather suffered his death the same way. When Trish and Dez left, Austin automatically hugged Ally and started to comfort her. He was the only one who understood her pain.

When the pains for Lester got worse, Ally called Austin's mother who took them to Kendall Regional Medical Center. He was quickly taken into the ER where he later died on the operating table.

Ally felt her tears streaming but didn't seem to care. A nurse walked to Ally with a sympathetic look on her face. "Your father told me to give you this before we started the operation. I'm sorry for your loss."

Ally unfolded the piece of paper and recognized her father's handwriting. She saw tearstains on the paper and new writing this was too painful for her dad.

_My dear Ally,_

_If you're reading this, it must mean I've died of this terrible cancer. I'm so sorry I never told you about my predicament but I when I found out, I felt ashamed. Ashamed that I knew I was going to have to leave you alone. I couldn't bare it. _

_However, I am glad you still have people that love you after I'm gone. With your mom in Africa, I feared you would be alone in a dark world but when you met Trish, Dez and that Austin fellow. Speaking of Austin; be good to him. You may not understand what I mean but I know how you look at him. How you both interact; your interests._

_Let him in, Ally, he truly cares. _

_Succeed in music and become famous because I'm sorry didn't support you back then. You and Austin will become stars to everyone else because to me, you already were. I'm proud of you, Ally-bear. I will always be proud of you; on earth and in my afterlife. Take care of yourself._

_I love you._

_~Your father, Lester Dawson_

Ally wanted to scream at her dad for leaving her but she didn't. She couldn't. He obviously didn't want to leave her. She had to forgive him. It wasn't his fault. Ally sat down in a chair holding the paper. She needed comfort. She needed someone to hold her. She needed a friend.

Ally needed Austin.

She looked at her cell phone. She knew Austin's number by heart. She dialed it and heard a couple rings before someone picked up.

"Hello? Ally?"

"Austin…" Ally said, with her voice low and cracking.

"Ally? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Kendall Regional…."

"What? Why?"

"….Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you…"

"I'll be there."

Ally stared at the sunset outside a window, waiting for Austin's arrival. It took him less than ten minutes for him to appear.

"Ally," Ally looked up at the voice. She saw him. She immediately reached for him and he wrapped her in a tight embrace. He didn't say anything, only held her. He was curious, that's true, but he wanted to comfort Ally. He had to. She kept shaking but not exactly sobbing. A tear fell and stained Austin's shoulder, but he didn't care.

"Ally? What's wrong?"

She looked at him in the eyes and quietly hiccupped, "M-my dad, Austin. He died…" More tears slipped but Austin's thumb wiped them away. Austin did feel sad since he knew how that pain Ally felt. He, himself, wanted comfort when his grandfather died but never got any. Now he had the chance to give it Ally.

How? How can he comfort Ally differently?

Austin stared into her eyes and lifted her chin. He couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed her. She froze but quickly regained control. She kissed back. A firework. A spark. An explosion happened when their lips touched. Clichéd but true.

When they separated, Ally felt her Goosebumps rise as she grinned for the first time after her father's death.

"'Life is eternal, and love is immortal, and death is only a horizon; and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight.'" Austin whispered in Ally's ear.

"Rossiter Raymond?" Ally questioned. Austin only grinned and pressed his lips onto hers again. And for the first time since finding out her father had cancer, Ally felt happy. Happy to see a future I her life.

_**That was corny and sorry it was so…angst-like. About Ally's mom; looking up season 2 of Austin & Ally, I found out her mom was in Africa all this time doing a research paper. I hope I did okay for my first Austin &Ally story. I hope they're in character or as close as they can be. What do you guys think? Review!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


End file.
